


For Me

by HXIII



Series: Moonspice [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXIII/pseuds/HXIII
Summary: This involves cake. And who doesn't love cake?





	For Me

It’s late, and there’s just enough light in the room to reflect the glow of amber eyes cast up, direct at him.

“I don’t _do_ sweets, Xem.” Ansem says, voice sharp, frown etched. The table is assorted with an array of fancy desserts he could ever handle in a lifetime.

 _‘He’s so dramatic’_ Ansem thinks , even as he eyes the layered shortcake wearily, which is a few centimeters away from Xemnas’ manicured ringed fingers tapping slowly on the table. He makes the mistake of locking eyes with Xem, who _‘hmm’s_ in interest, raising a delicate brow.

“I’m aware,” Xemnas says smoothly, ignoring Ansems apparent distaste. Or what it appears to be. “But tonight, I thought you’d make just one exception.” His voice is smoothe, and Ansem can already _feel_ what Xemnas is going to say next. “For me.”

And that fucking does it - because whenever Xemnas adds on those last two words to anything he asks , Ansem caves. Xemnas _knows_ he won’t say no.

Ansem never does.

“ _Fine,”_ Ansem says with less bite. He's still glaring, but his face softens slightly when Xemnas reaches over to place his other hand over his. He hates how his stomach flutters.

It’s one thing to let Xemnas convince him to eat sweets - it’s a totally different ball game to actually _let_ Xemnas feed him, the cake isn’t too sweet and well, they only get halfway through , because Ansems impatience and Xemnas’ motives and mouth always win Ansem over.

So getting a warm body close to his and his tongue down Xemnas’ throat with smirking approval, while Xemnas whispering ‘ _mine’_ against his lips, is totally worth it.

 

 


End file.
